Friends aren't forever
by gunner brat
Summary: Mainly pre-hogwarts with Severus/Lily interactions.


Friends aren't forever

Are you lonesome tonight by Elvis Presley

Line: But I'd rather go on hearing your lies

Challenge info:Seeker for Arrows

Severus stared at Lily Evans as she played in the playground. She was sweet and caring where he was sour and uninterested. She was well liked by her peers despite her intelligence. She never left her sister's side and Petunia was trying to keep her away. That was when he saw her do magic for the first time. Lily stuck to her sister's arm like she was glued on.

Taking a deep breath, Severus wondered what he could do. His parents were expecting him home and he didn't want to go. He never wanted to come here but it was Lily watching that made it all bearable. He was her invisible protector. She didn't even know he existed, but he saw her. Whenever she needed help if he was around he tried to help. He looked at Petunia who was resigned to have her sister tag along again.

It was always the same. The two sisters were close, but as a few years older than them, to Petunia it seemed like a decade. Lily was far from the brilliant star she would become. Right now, she was insecure and depending on Petunia to protect her. She never saw that darkness and jealousy that Petunia had for her. She was innocent. He wanted her to stay innocent.

Severus slunk away into the shadows as the bell rang. Recess was over and looking at the clock, he was distracted, until it was time to go. Lily walked home with Petunia and he watched her go ahead of him. She was bubbly talking brightly to Petunia who was half listening. Lily never saw the car as she stepped out onto the curb.

"Stop! There's a car coming!" Severus shouted as Lily paused and Petunia pulled her sister back. The car stopped in front of Lily. She was crying into Petunia's arms while Severus watched frozen. He wasn't supposed to exist in her world. He was a growing darkness and she was an undeniable brilliant light. She didn't know what he knew, and hadn't yet tasted the forbidden fruit, that he knew.

He walked passed them as he walked home and looked back at Petunia who nodded to him in thanks. He felt lighter as he walked home even as it grew heavier until he was at home. Looking at his house he entered it and before shutting it and locking the door. He didn't exist in Lily's world but she did in his. He felt his heart race as he remembered the look of panic on her face.

The next day, Lily sought Severus out, in the playground. She was smiling brightly, with her red hair curling slightly around her face. The rest of the students looked on as Lily gave Severus a hug, and whispering thanks, before going to her friends. Lily never talked to him before. He felt something emerge from his chest. He looked at her but didn't dare to approach her yet.

For the rest of the school year Lily sought him out once a week. She tried to get him to play the silly games the others played. He refused but she insisted. The first time she convinced him to join them, he got hurt and was sent to the nurse's office. She didn't ask him again, and instead found out their common interests, and often kept him company in his reading.

"Sev, I know you don't like it but why don't you like playing with other students?" Lily asked one day.

"The games don't interest me, and the others don't seem interested in playing with me." Severus answered.

"You just need to loosen up and maybe you'll get more friends." Lily said looking him in the eyes with her bright green eyes.

"You're the only friend I need Lily, and I hope we'll always be friends." Severus told her as he put his book on his lap.

"That's silly! Of course you need more friends than me! We'll always be friends, Sev!" Lily answered.

"Of course," Severus said but inside was thinking, "That's not true, but I'd rather go on hearing your lies."

She looked at him with a large smile on her face. She tackled him and they rolled on the grass as they tried to pin the other person down. He let her win as she laughed happily when she finally pinned the still Severus. Looking at her face, he wondered if he could ever tell her about magic, but that thought vanished when she asked him about some homework they had to do.

Over the next few years she kept her promise to him. She was his best friend and he was hers. They were inseparable when together. Her magic calmed his and he enjoyed her company and mind. Finally they both turned eleven and Lily Evans was scared. Severus knew why, and she clung to him closely, when they were together. Finally, when he got his letter he sat her down and showed her his letter and promised that they would be together in Hogwarts.

It was the first time he made her cry but he was told it was happy tears. He tried to get her to stop crying but she wouldn't stop. He got her a box of tissues and waited until she had calmed down. She finally got angry at him but he admitted that he doubted she would believe him if he was magical too. She looked at him with tears still streaking her face, and red eyes, but she never looked more beautiful to him.

In Hogwarts, the pair, despite being in different houses maintained their friendship. Every summer they would promise to be lifelong friends, in their minds. First year passed painfully as it was the first time they were apart for a long time. Lily never fell in with James Potter and his gang but Severus fell into the wrong crowd. He didn't realize that it had poisoned him until he called her a Mudblood. She cut all ties to him soon after that and just once he wanted to hear her say that they'd still be friends- no matter what happened.


End file.
